Autonomous vehicles may be equipped with a telematics controller that provides an Internet connection. An Internet connection, however, may not be available in every viable location for the vehicle. For instance, certain areas may not have cellular coverage, or obstacles may block the autonomous vehicle from connecting to the Internet. Furthermore, the autonomous vehicle may not be equipped with an in-vehicle driving interface, such as a steering wheel, shifter and pedal.